Back from the Dead
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: It's hunting her, it's her fault or is it not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

**I know you guys are probably pissed at me for not updating a new chapter for my other story but I will soon! Promise! **

**This was a story I always had in mine, don't flame! pleassee? :c! **

**Hope you like it, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Once upon a night, a child walked down the dirty streets. He walked and walked looking around the large long buildings turning his head from right to left, and left to right. This child not only was he frightened, he was also furious! Until he heard loud noises coming from a dark corner near the rubbish bags. He hesitated "maybe I shouldn't…" he shrugged off the loud odd noises coming from the dark corner and continued to walk down his path crossing the dark corner.<p>

"Hey! You there!" called a man out

The boy stopped, and turned to see who called out for him to only see a large man, with a very angry face looking down on him.

"Ye… yes? "said the boy

"What business brought you down this area?" scoffed the man

"There is no business, I'm only here to find my brother's apartment sir!" said the boy

"Well then little one, you shouldn't come down this area, even if you were here to find your brother's apartment! You understand?" yelled the man

_What is wrong with __**this**__ guy? He didn't need to yell!_ Thought the boy

"But sir, this is kind of urgent! Besides what business do you have with me? I mean not to be rude or anything but, why are you talking to me in the first place? Why can't I come here? It's a free country!" said the boy

"You dare to question me? That's it kid, I gave you enough time to talk, now I'll show you how to talk back to your elders" said the man

"What the … "

The boy couldn't continue his sentence, the large man charged at him with a punch down his stomach. The boy fell on the floor with a loud groan with tears filling down his big chocolate brown eyes, he was trying to stand up on his feet when another punch slamming him down the brick walls, with that the boy yelped in pain and fell down the cold floor, he felt tired and he could hardly open his eyes.

That's when the sky started to rain, the large man made his way to the boy and picked him off the floor.

"Had enough?" spat the man at the boy

The boy didn't respond, he was too tired to even move, which made the large man angrier and punched his face making his mouth bleed, he kept harming him.

He dropped him once he heard the sound of the police cars coming nearby and ran off.

* * *

><p>The police cars stopped at the area where the boy was lying ruthlessly on the cold ground.<br>"Gunner! Chad! Look what we got here!" said a young man coming out his car.

"This outta be good Jeffery, we have three stupid lousy teenagers in the backseats of our car, and if they run away again you better make a good excuse to defend yourself from going to Officer Thomas" said Gunner also getting out with Chad out of their car.

The three policemen walked over to the little boy's body.

Their eyes opened wide, he was beaten up brutally. They picked him up and walked back to their cars and put him in the backseat of Chad's car.

"I'll go check on the teenagers" said Jeffery

He ran to where his car was to find his car empty, the boys were gone.

He gasped

"Uh guys, um I think we need to make good excuses starting now" yelled Jeffery without taking his eyes off his car.

* * *

><p>"Man those guys are idiots! They never learn from all those times we run away from them thanks to that idiotic Jeffery, but we got to thank him though, this was a close one" said a pale jet black haired boy<p>

"You do realize that this chase will not stop right guys?" said another pale boy while looking at the two pale boys beside him.

"Of course, But that's what makes it fun! And this time, I swear on my bloody dead body, I will make them fear the day they killed me, and make that human regret ever placing a finger on me, I am back from the dead to kill, to kill the one and only " said a red headed pale boy while smirking evilly "Blossom Utonium" **(A/N Sorry If I spelled it wrong! x_x) **

That's when it all started…

* * *

><p>Good? Hope so!<p>

This is just a start, if you guys like it, I'll update faster! Hopefully if I have enough time.. !

You guys can guess who the three boys are, right? right ? Right? :D

Well take care!

Review... if your awesome ;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom's POV**

_**"Of course, But that's what makes it fun! And this time, I swear on my bloody dead body, I will make them fear the day they killed me, and make that human regret ever placing a finger on me, I am back from the dead to kill, to kill the one and only " said a red headed pale boy while smirking evilly "Blossom Utonium"**_

Blossom shut her eyes open, sweating and breathing heavily.

_Why do I keep dreaming about you? Who ARE you?_

Blossom sighed

She got off her bed with her long red hair following her steps to the bathroom

_It was just a dream, but what could it possibly mean? Why kill me? Is it because I'm a straight A+ student? Are people that jealous of my brain? All they need to do is study… it's not that hard once they put some effort in their work…_

The burst open

"GOOD MORNING NERD!" shouted Buttercup

Blossom screamed

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" yelled Blossom "and I am NOT a nerd!"

"You keep yourself in that darn room studying all day and night long! What do you call that? You're a study-addict Blossom, you're a nerd, get over it! I mean we all did" said Buttercup smirking at her conclusion

"Well at least one of us uses the gift from god called 'brain'? Unlike you! You're just a freaking careless tomboy! Would it kill you to girl up a bit? When was the last time you had a boyfriend? Oh let me tell you, NEVER that's right, NEVER you know why? No you don't even have the BRAIN to think, Cause no GUY likes a tomboy" said Blossom angrily biting on her lips

"That's it nerdy you crossed your line!" yelled Buttercup

Buttercup grabbed Blossom by the hair and dragged her on the cold floor

"Let go!" said Blossom wincing in pain

She struggled trying to free herself from Buttercup's cold grip

"Nope, not until you take back what you said..NERD" snapped Buttercup

Blossom thought for a moment, she put her leg in front of Buttercup's causing her to trip. Blossom began to chuckle over Buttercup's angry face.

Buttercup was about to attack when Professor Utonium yelled their names for breakfast.

"Girls! Come down! Breakfast is ready!"

"Your saved by Professor U, I'll get you later!" said Buttercup as she got out of Blossom's room

Blossom walked her out then when she finally was few inches away from her door, Blossom now smirked "And don't come back boy!" she yelled and slammed the door closed.

Blossom walked down to her mirror and groaned to her reflection, she was an utter mess.

Her long red hair was tangled, her bright pink eyes had bags under them as if she hasn't slept for weeks, her lips were trembling for some reason.

She shivered, and looked at the window.

Odd, the window is closed, where's this cold breeze coming from?

"Blossom!" yelled Professor

"Coming!" yelled Blossom back

She quickly changed her clothing, fixed her hair and makeup.

She walked out of her room making her way to the table in the kitchen and smiled brightly at her family. "Good morning"

The professor looked up from his breakfast and smiled " Good morning, you look awfully beautiful today!"

"Thank you" said Blossom smiling

Her long red hair that reached under her waist was now in a high ponytail with curls at the end. She wore a bright pink tank top with a black jacket over it, jean mini skirt and black heel boots.

Her makeup was simple, dark mascara, slight pink blusher and strawberry lip-gloss.

"Where's Bubbles?" asked Blossom

"She went already" said Buttercup eating her breakfast

"Weird" said Blossom while sitting down

Buttercup's hair was jet black that reached her neck, it spiked a little from the edges, she had black eye liner and mascara. She wore a dark green T-shirt that has the letter "B" on the back of it with a skull on the front, her pants were black baggy jeans, and green vans.

* * *

><p><strong>After 5 minutes,<strong>

The girls reached South Oaks High

A little boy ran down the sidewalk and tripped on the ground

Blossom turned to her side watching him

_He looks like the boy in my dream…! _

"Blossom, you're not a pedophile are you?" said Buttercup teasingly

Blossom shot her a glare

Buttercup laughed

"Bloss! Hey" said a boy with curly blonde hair

"Hey, how are you this morning?" replied Blossom with a sweet smile

They hugged " Pretty good, I didn't see your sister, Bubbles, is she alright? "

"What? Professor said she'd be here by now" said Blossom confused

_Where might she be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>

"Let me go you idiots!" shouted a blonde pig-tailed teenage girl "please?"

"Where's the fun in that?" said a black muscular man laughing

The girl began to tear

"Let's make her scream man, I want to see her cry for mercy" said a white muscular man laughing evilly

The guys slowly approached the girl, she closed her eyes ready for what might the guys do to her

With a hit of soft wind on her face, she waited for awhile, she didn't hear noises, nor did she hear the men speak

She opened on eye, to her surprise the men were already knocked up

Her eyes went wide, a small smile crossed her face

_Wow_

"You owe me a thank you miss" said a boy from above

She looked up, to see a blonde pale boy dangling from the stairs up the buildings

"Careful! Don't fall!" said the girl

"Oh don't worry I do this all the time, though you still owe me a thank you" said the boy with a smirk

"Oh right, thank you" she giggled

He smiled

"Can you get me out of this?" said the girl

"Sure"

He jumped, and landed on the ground safely

"How did you do that?" said the girl not minding showing her amazement in her tone

"Oh, it just kind of um, well I dunno" said the pale blonde

He walked over to the blonde girl and started undoing the ropes around her hands and legs

He inhaled heavily" you're bleeding"

"I guess the ropes were too tight" she said

He undid her fast and walked as far as possible away from her

"Go now, it's going to get nasty around here! "Shouted the boy

"What do you mean?" She said now confused

"Just go now, stop walking and go" said the boy with hunger showing on his dead dark blue eyes

She got scared and started to walk away

"You got us breakfast!" said a voice

She turned to see a pale redhead land on the floor with a loud 'thud'

"She's not breakfast" said the other pale blonde

"Oh come on! You know you want some yourself, she's pure blooded" said the redhead

Her eyes went wide, she turned around and her head hit something hard causing her to fall

She looked up to see pale boy with jet black hair, smirking evilly

"Well, well girly, ready to be our loyal food?" he joked

The blonde boy grabbed her wrist "I found a better breakfast then her, follow my lead, and you GO you never saw any of this"

His eyes started to glow blue

The girl started to get hypnotized

He stared her down and ran off with the boys behind him

* * *

><p>"You better get us food you dumbass" said the jet black haired boy<p>

"Stop calling me a dumbass Butch!" said the blonde

"Both of you shut up or, I'll suck the life out of you two, got it?" snapped the redhead "Now Boomer, are you sure you got us breakfast? You know how hungry I am" he said dangerously

"Oh, yes of course I have, let's go to the third street down town there's a curly redheaded chick, blood wise, she smells good as breakfast" said Boomer with a smirk on his face

"Splendid" smirked the redhead


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess POV**

I was running down the streets

_Damn it! I'm late again_

_Oh well whatever, I'll tell daddy to deal with them later about my grades._

"Hey beautiful" I heard someone call me

_I turned around to see a, HOLLY SHIT! What a… sexy beast damn _

"Hello there" I said seductively

"Mmm you smell nice" the boy with red hair smirked

"Oh why thank you" I smirked back

_Hmm, this, for once has a benefit! I met a sexy beast lalalalala _

"What do you have their bro?" I heard a husky voice from behind me

_I turned around to see another sexy guy! _

_Is this my birthday? _

"A beautiful lady I see" said another one coming from the side

_Oh! Blondie! My favorite!_

"Thanks boys! Is this my birthday?" I cracked a smile

_The one with jet black hair hugged me from behind_

_Oh this feels nice; I see where this is going… _

_And I like it! _

"Mmm, you really do smell nice" he whispered in my ear

_That made me shiver…. And blush too_

_I felt something warm on my neck, ahh this is heaven! Wait I can't do this in public! _

"Ohhh, aww how about we take this elsewhere?" I said

_Please , please agree! _

_I turned to face him, man his eyes are so deep and green, forest green, they are so… hypnotizing… wait, what am I doing? Why the hell am I moving my head to the right! Oh shit my hickey is showing! What the hell is wrong with my body? Why isn't it responding to me! _

_I felt something wet on my neck, man he is so good at this. _

_I love the way he's licking my neck… why can't Jeremy be this good? Ugh _

_I felt something sharp, on my neck, pain going through my body; I feel my blood being sucked out of me… what's going on here?_

_I feel so dizzy, my head… _

"Hey! Leave some blood for me!" I heard someone say

_What are those guys? Vampires, wait I thought they didn't exist? Wait is this blood on my shirt? IS THAT BLOOD? I JUST BOUGHT THIS SHIRT YESTERDAY! OH COME ON IT COASTED OVER 500 DOLLARS! _

_Wait, why am I bleeding?_

_I felt the pain ease down, I didn't feel anything on my neck anymore, no blood draining, nothing… I feel numb _

_I felt poisoning pain out of the sudden! This is so painful… I screamed _

_I couldn't fight back, I don't know what to fight back, I can't even see! Everything is … black.. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles POV<strong>

_Oh my head hurts… _

_Where am I? _

_I got up, and saw the time on my watch, oh god! I'm late for school! _

_I started running as fast as I can to reach the school then I bumped into someone _

_I looked up for my horror… _

_IT WAS ! OUR PRINCIPAL!_

_Yeah, I think I better get the funereal ready…_

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercups POV<strong>

_I was in history class, the usual I was doing my job as a student and annoy the teacher. Man I loved making Mr. Lee mad! Look at his Asian face, all red and hahaha man he looks like a clown, he's gay! I'm serious, he's gay, last year we saw him make-out with our P.E teacher!_

_Ah gayness _

_The TV suddenly turned on, it's meant to be for school news, but instead we turn it on whenever we feel like it to watch W.W.E or well whatever we want, yes, we are awesome._

_We all got our attention to it, and Kristin Lavender started talking…_

_I know what you all are thinking, why do I care?_

_Well it's because it's about 'Princess' that ugly thing we call female…_

_Oh shit, did they just say she …. Died? AWESOME! I mean come on it's PRINCESS! I feel bad for her boyfriend though. Just look at him! All sad and, there he is all happy again... _

_Well he got over it fast_

_And they ask me why don't I go out with guys? I mean honestly LOOK AT THEM! Such pigs, I'm not lesbian though… I'm just not interested in dating! _

_When will this period end? _

The bell rang

_God loves me! _

_I was the first to get out of class, I ran to my locker searching for Blossom, while I was walking I saw Mitch Michelson also known as the horny porn loser, also…my best friend, so what ya gonna do? _

"Yo, did you hear the news?" I said happily

"You mean the fat chest is dead? Yeah I did "said Mitch smiling

_See? **Horny porn loser**_

"Is that all you care about? Boobs?" I asked annoyed

_It was getting on my nerves, all he ever talks about is sex, I mean give it a rest please? It gets disturbing sometimes you know… _

"No, but she had really nice boobs! It's a shame I can't stare at them anymore" said Mitch with fake tears

_I laughed _

"dude, trust me, I'm saying cause I care" I said as we walked towards our next class "get a life?"

"let me ask you one question, when are you getting a boyfriend?" said Mitch

_What is he on to? _

"When I fall for one? And he would be a good dude, and um he would like me back? Duh, what are you? A human with an empty skull?" I asked

_Heh owned the **horny porn loser! **_

"Well, when you get one, I'll get a life, deal?" he smirked

_Oh, bitch! Now I get his game! great, now I need a boyfriend_

"Deal"

_I saw Bubbles coming from the principal's office_

"Bubbles! Where have you been? Why were you with Mr.S?" I asked

_Poor, poor Bubbles_

"Well I was late, and I crashed into him, I'm thankful I'm not dead yet!" she said smiling " well gotta run! I have art class! Bye Bc!"

"See ya!" I replied

_And there she goes what a blonde _

_If you guys wonder how blonde girls act, and how girly they can get, meet Bubbles Utonium, she will sure be there to assist you! _

_Sometimes, I wonder how we are even related_

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

_I was daydreaming in the middle of the class, but you can't blame me, Ms. Janis was boring me to death, I stole some glances at Tyler, oh he's so cute! _

_But that pale boy will not get out of my head! I don't even know him! God this is torture, major torture might I say _

_I wish I can escape to dreamland, where there is only me and Tyler, so I can do all the things that I want with him… hmm _

_I stared at the new girl beside him, Suzie _

_She sure was pretty! _

_She had chocolate brown hair that reached chest, pale face, Asian features, man lucky girl she was next the most popular guy in school_

_I sighed _

_I wonder why is she so pale? _

_Man! Tyler keeps looking at her, this is TORTURE! Sometimes I want to slap him and tell him stop staring and look at me, am I ugly? _

_Ugh I hate being jealous! _

_I'll never admit it though… _

_Then that PALE BOY again popped in my head_

_Why does he want to kill me?_

_I'm innocent! Is it spouse to mean something? Did I harm anyone, I'm nice! I don't harm people, is it because I broke up with Dexter? Is this spouse to be my guilt? _

"Blossom?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

_I saw Ms. Janis she was … on the floor _

"Who knocked her up?" I asked the girl beside me

"She just um, fell asleep…" she replied

_Typical Laura, she just gives short answers_

"and no one bothered to get her up?" I asked again

"No"

_Well, I guess it's free period then! It's my chance to ask Tyler to go on a study date!_

_I walked over to his desk _

"So Suzie, you busy tonight?" I heard Tyler say

_Oh no! He can't be asking her out_

_My stomach felt weird_

"yeah sure, why?" she said not taking her eyes off her book

_Hmm she's a one of those fans of The Vampire Diaries, well so am I ! _

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, go on a date tonight with me" he said

_Lucky…_

"Oh, sorry not interested" she said still not really caring what his expression is

_I LOVE HER! _

"Oh..." was all he said

_Aww look at him! He seems so heartbroken_

_Well that's what you get for asking her out and not me! Hey! This is my chance!_

"Tyler, hi , you alright?" I asked sweetly

"Yeah, period is gonna end in…1…2.."

The bell rang

"3" I smiled

"Exactly, bye um, what's your name again?"

_Oh my god, I don't like him anymore_

"Blossom, Blossom Utonium" I said annoyed

_Suzie's eyes suddenly shot open, she dropped her books and stared at me_

_Why is she looking at me like that…_

"Your Blossom?" she said in amazement

"Uhh, yeah and your Suzie" I said slowly

"No shit, listen Blossom we need to talk" she said worriedly

"Okay, what's wrong?" I said

_Wow I'm talking to Suzie, how odd_

"Can we go outside?" she asked

_I hope she's not lesbian_

"Um okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere.. ~AGAIN~<strong>

"That was good breakfast" said Butch licking off the blood on his lips

"Well we didn't have to suck off all her blood" said Boomer feeling bad

"Oh are you going soft on us again?" said Brick smirking

"I am not!" said Boomer

"Guys, we got some company" said Butch getting into a fighting position

The two boys turned around and found big, enormous dogs

"Well, well, well, aren't those the dogs that begged for our mercy 50 years ago?" said Brick smirking while his red eyes glowing bloody red

"Why yes it is" said Butch as he started to show off his fangs

"You boys hungry?" said Brick ready to bite off his next meal

"Oh yeah" said the two boys with excitement

The dogs started barking loudly

After few minutes, they appeared to be human

"We are not here to fight you blood suckers" said one of the dogs (In human form)

"Well then, what are you here for dogs?" scowled Butch

_Boomer inhaled heavily_

"I smell blood, rich blood" said Boomer smirking

Brick turned to face him, he also inhaled and smirked

"Well dogs, we'd love to stay and play around but we have meals waiting for us" said Brick

"No! Wait!" said one of the dogs (In human form)

But it was too late they were already gone

"All I need is…" Professor Utonium was interrupted by a loud crashing noise

he dropped the chemical that he was holding

"Hello there Utonium" said Butch

Professor Utonium turned to face Butch with three boys behind him

"Hello, who are you? How did you get here? And how do you know my name?" said Professor Utonium

"Easy there Utonium, we're just here for some fun" said Brick with a gentle smile placed on his lips

"Who are you?" he repeated

"Your daughter's greatest nightmare"

* * *

><p>Ah! 3rd chappie! :DDD<p>

Well, um hope you guys liked it ;D! Yes yes, Princess is dead :( - im not really disappointed lol

Find out what my happed to Prof.U in the 4orth chapter! :D Thats when the girls meet the boys!

Oops.. oh well..

REVIEWW!

Rating is gonna change by the way!

**CHECK OUT THE POLLL! **

Thx

bye :D


	4. Chapter 4

"What? That's unbelievable!" said Blossom

"Blossom, you have to believe me, please!" pleaded Suzie

"You read too much of The Vampire Diaries" said Blossom

She began walking away

Suzie grabbed her hand and stood in front of her

"The only reason I read that book, is because I want to see how ridiculous human's make vampires seem e" said Suzie " I myself, am a vampire, but I'm in the good side! I'm trying to help you here! You're in the edge of being killed by the most dangerous vampires known 50 years ago, I turned like this because of them!" Said Suzie

"You're not really a vampire, vampires don't exist Suzie" said Blossom

"They do" said Suzie

"Fine, if they do exist prove it" said Blossom

Suzie smirked

"Well, okay"

"And plus, don't you survive on human blood?" said Blossom

Suzie laughed

"There are special pills I take called R oy, when I swallow them I don't need to suck on humans to stay alive, of course it doesn't taste as good, but it's better than sucking on humans"

Blossom got shivered when Suzie said taste as good

"Aha, still I'm not convinced"

Suzie sighed

* * *

><p><em>Monday Night 11:30 PM <em>

_Townsville Centre Park_

"I'll go get the car, wait right here" said a boy

"Okay" replied a girl

The boy left out of the girl's sight

"Hey there" said Butch smiling sweetly at the girl

The girl turned around and calmed down, she smiled "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Walkin' around, lookin' for some good food, you?" said Butch

"Uhm, I'm waiting for Ryan to come" said the girl

"I don't like him" said Butch glaring at the ground

"You don't like anyone Butchie, chill okay?" said the girl

"Yeah, okay maybe I don't but I have my reasons!" said Butch

She looked up at him and smirked

"What? Why are you smirking?" said Butch

"I'm hungry" she replied

"Oh no you don't! You're not sucking on my blood Rowena" said Butch grinning " Or RYAN is gonna get upset"

"He's not here… right now…"she smirked

"But I am Rowena" said Ryan from behind

"Oh! Brother hi" laughed Rowena nervously

Ryan shot Butch and Rowena a glare

"What are you glaring at, you low vamp" sneered Butch

Butch felt his feet freeze

He looked down and saw ice growing down on his feet to his knees, he frowned

"Stop that" said Rowena

"Why?" said Ryan

"Cause I said so" said Rowena

"Does it seem like I care? Get in the car, me and Butchie-boy have some issues to deal with isn't that right bitch? Oh sorry I mean Butch" he smiled

Butch mumbled some words and created a sand storm

"Both of you stop!" said Rowena

The both ignored her

Butch broke the ice on his feet, and his eyes began to glow

Ryan's eyes started to glow ice-blue, his black hair began to flow, ice started to form under his feet

Butch attacked Ryan with several punches

But Ryan dodged them all

They both glared hard

Rowena then screamed her lungs out and both boys fell on the ground covering their ears

"STOP!" they both shouted

She smiled and grabbed her brother to the side

"Butch, go I'll need to speak with my brother about his behavior towards other vamps" she sighed

"and I will tell your brother about that as well!" she smirked

"What! NO! don't .. please?" said Butch pleadingly

"It's a good thing you're attractive" she giggled

"Glad you admitted that" he smirked

"You two disgust me" said Ryan

* * *

><p>Buttercup slammed the door open "Oh she's dead! DEAD! Oh my god! This is a dream come true! She is dead!"<p>

Buttercup danced around Blossom's room

"You suck at dancing!" complained Blossom

"Oh like you know how to dance nerd" sneered Buttercup

"Maybe I don't but it's better than your rubbish dance!" shot Blossom back

Bubbles walked inside the room

"Bitch!"

"Uh girls?" said Bubbles

"Fucker"

"Girls! Stop!" said Bubbles again

"Whore"

"GIRLS!"

"Slut"

"stop!"

"Tramp"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

They both stopped and stared at her giving her the questioning look

Bubbles breathed "Professor said we should go downstairs to his lap, he said he wanted to tell us something important"

"Why?" said Blossom worriedly

"I don't know!" said Bubbles terrified

"What did you do now nerd?" said Buttercup

"What do you mean arrogant!" snapped Blossom

"We'd have to go through another lecture cause of you , you stupid bitch" said Buttercup smiling

"You're such a man" scoffed Blossom

"Wanna say that again bitch?"

"You are such a MAN"

"That's it! Come over here you dirt bag" said Buttercup running after Blossom

"Guys! Enough! !" said Bubbles

They both stopped and nodded

"We'll finish this royal rumble later" said Buttercup

"Sure" replied Blossom

* * *

><p>The three girls walked down the stairs and opened the door to professor Utonium's lab<p>

The three gasped

"Professor!"

They ran to his body shaking him trying to wake him up

"That won't help"

Blossom turned to her left to see dark deep red bloody eyes staring at her pink orbs

"BLOODYHELL!" she shouted

The girls turned to see the pale red headed boy with red eyes staring evilly down at them

"You did this?" snapped Buttercup

"Oh, I would love to say yes! it's like you're complementing me really, I find it very fine work of art , but sadly no my brother did" he said with fake sadness in his voice

"Who are you!" shouted Blossom trying to hide the fear in her voice

"I'm your nightmare sweetie" he smiled

"What?" said the three girls confused

He smiled again

"Get-Away-From-Them!" shouted Suzie with hatred filling her eyes

"Oh well isn't it Suzie!" he started to laugh " it was nice seeing you being such a good listener to my brother, making you his slave, feeding you shit and yet you were satisfied, thinking you can have him, but then he left you, awwww isn't that just SAD?" he laughed one more time

"Screw you, you and your brothers you monsters!" she shouted gritting her teeth

"Suzie?" said Blossom now very confused

"Us? Monsters? Really?" he replied

"Yes you!" she said one more time and began raising her voice

"Utonium made me this way" his voice was suddenly was serious with hate

"Oh yes he did" said another boy walking across the room

Bubbles looked most confused, she remembered she saw them, but where have she…

He walked passed Bubbles, and the ends of his hair touched bubbles's nose

She stood there, starting to remember what happened in the morning.

"Boomer! You, you did this? You agreed to this?" said Suzie shocked

"Well..."

* * *

><p>CLIFFIE! ;DD!<p>

Okay so listen, CHECK OUT THE DAMN POLLS -.-!

Or I'm deleting this and never ever ever ever updating EVER, on ANY of my stories, so, CHECK OUT THE POLLS ;DDD oh yeah and reviieeewwwww :$ annnd CHECK OUT THE POLLS ;DD

tc

love u ppl :D ur awesome if you CHECK OUT THE POLLS ;D

and review :)

oh said that already, dayum

well CYA ;D

Chappie 5 is on its way B) after i get out of the hospital though :'( Im staying there for another week! D:

PRAY FOR ME D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! I got caught up with some things.**

**So it took me awhile, but... I UPDATED! :D so.. HURRAYY! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters your unfamiliar with, though I wish I owned the PPGS and RRBS :/.**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Blossom woke up in the middle of the night panting.<p>

She had dreamt about _him _again! But this time with other people.

She rubbed the back of her head. Why was Suzie in my dream? She thought.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, closed her eyes and tried to relax. She looked to her side where the window was.

The night was darker than ever, and she could see a full moon. She shivered in the thought of a full moon.

It always reminded her of unnatural creatures which scared her down to the bone.

She put the glass on the kitchen table and walked towards the living room, she turned on the TV but nothing caught her interests. She walked back upstairs and then her dream rewind in her head. She stopped walking when she reached Professor Utonium's room. She opened the door slightly to check if he was ok. She sighed.

He was sleeping like a little baby.

She closed the door slowly and walked back to her pink room.

She sat down on her bed and started to think. What could all those dreams possibly mean?

* * *

><p>"Dude, why'd you do that?" asked Boomer<p>

"Cause, I prefer to make her lose her sanity" said Brick

"Just finish them off and let's get it over with!" said Butch

"No, let's have some fun with them first, if you won't join me, then jack off and handle the dumb blonde and that tomboy I will NOT handle 3 girls at once" said Brick with a grin.

He knew Butch would join him, after all Butch did love seeing people suffer.

"And what exactly is that plan of yours to make her lose her sanity?" said Butch

"Oh, Butch. You will know once you see what I'll do to her tonight" said Brick with his eyes gleaming with desire and eager.

"Do to her? Are you planning on sucking off her blood?" said Boomer confused

"Oh course not you idiot! I just said I'm not finishing her off, not yet at least. You just watch and learn some skills, it might as well do you good later on when you try to play off with a human toy" said Brick

Butch smirked understanding to where he was getting at

"I see, what time are you planning your next dismay?" said Butch

"When the moon is fully shown, the night becomes darker and the grace of owls hoot and screech I shall get down to her fright" his grin got wider with his eyes twitching.

* * *

><p>Blossom walked to the library late at night. She sat down on the table near the computers. She chose to read " Dream Dictionary" to explain her bazaar dreams. She stopped when she opened the book she had to choose from "A-z" and she didn't even know what the guy was. She did remember Suzie going on telling her about vampires, she looked back at the book and opened section "V". There were a lot of options under it she put her finger down to the names of categories under the letter "V".<p>

_**Vacation**__**  
><strong>__**Vaccination**__**  
><strong>__**Vacuum**__**  
><strong>__**Vagina**_

She blinked a few times _What the hell? _She thought but kept going

_**Vagrant**__**  
><strong>__**Valentine**__**  
><strong>__**Valley**__**  
><strong>__**Vampire**_

She looked at the page number, it said "607"

She opened the page and started to read.

_"Seeing a vampire in your dream, symbolizes seduction and sensuality, as well as fear and death. The vampire represents contrasting images of civilized nobility and aggression/ferocity. It may depict someone in your waking life whose charm may ultimately prove harmful. Deep down inside you know that this person is bad for you, yet you are still drawn to it. Alternatively, to see a vampire suggests that you are feeling physically or emotionally drained. The vampire may also be symbolic for someone who is addicted to drugs or someone in an obsessive relationship. Dreaming that you are a vampire means that you are sucking in the life energy of others for your own selfish benefit."_

She frowned.

She got up then felt immediately dizzy. She sat back down and rubbed her head. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey there" said a voice<p>

She opened her eyes and saw those piercing bloody red eyes looking into hers.

She gasped.

"YOU!" she shouted in fear

"I do have a name thank you very much" he smiled

"Why? What are you? Why do you keep hunting me?" she asked shakily

"Hunt you? Dear, I wouldn't call that 'hunting' you. It's more uh what should I say, hmm. Well I certainly don't feel like thinking of a word, but no need to worry! It's not hunting what-so-ever" he smiled gently

She calmed down a little, and then smiled back.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked

"Excuse me?" she said confused

Suddenly the boy was gone from in front of her. She blinked, and started looking around her but didn't find anything. It was empty.

Nothing at all, only thing she could see was the color white everywhere.

"Hello? Boy with the red eyes?" she said

But no response

She frowned

"I will make you fear walking down the streets" she heard him say

She turned around but didn't find anyone, she kept walking randomly not knowing where to go.

"I will make you crouch under my knees for mercy"

Her heart began to beat fast. She started to stutter. "Who… who are you? W.. wh… why are you doing this.. this to .. to m.. me?"

She heard him chuckle

"I'll make you insane rather than sane"

She started to run.

"I'll be the demon living in your mind"

She ran faster

"I'll be behind you, if not beside you, if not, in front of you, and if not"

She began to panic and started to look to her sides but didn't see anyone

"I'll be INSIDE of you" he said deeply

She then gasped

"I'll torture you, I'll drive you mad, I'll make you pray to filth and dirt to save you from me, I'll make you eternally insane, mad, crazy, and mental! I'll be within you, watching your every move, controlling you, speaking inside of you, damaging you; I'll be that demon within you. I'll be your feared exorcism"

She began to cry out of fear.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted

He chuckled again

"Dear toy, I'll make you the nightmare, not to someone else but to yourself"

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. What do you think? :D<strong>

**Do you guys have any hint of what might Brick be planning to do to poor Blossy? ;)**

**review! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :3**

**Yes! It's getting creepy! **

**Don't hate on it though D:!**

**Please? xD **

**Anywayss!**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll try to update faster :3**

**and also, update my other story *rubs shoulder blade* grrr, I'm a little sick too *sniff sniff***

**Anyways. **

**UGH I said that too much..**

**REVIEW! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**Here's chappie 6! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot, unfamiliar characters and words.**

* * *

><p>"Bubbles, where's nerd-o?" questioned Buttercup.<p>

"She left to the library to read some book about dreams" said Bubbles.

She was wearing her night gown, lying down and flipping through channels.

"Bubbles, why are you still flipping through the channels? This is the fourth time you crossed RLMovies" said Buttercup.

Bubbles yawned

"I'm bored, there's nothing else to do!" she said casually

"Why don't you call your boyfriend?" she said with disgust

Bubbles frowned "He's with 'Rowena' girl"

"Who's that?" said Buttercup

"I don't know I don't like her, she looks dead! She's always around at night, with this weird pale black haired boy" said Bubbles while shivering

"Creep much" said Buttercup

"Yup" said Bubbles in agreement

She turned her head to the clock it

_1:23 am_

She frowned "Hey BC, let's go to the library"

"Why?"

"To check on Blossom she's really late" said Bubbles worried

It was now Buttercup's turn to frown

"Fine, let's go check on nerd-o"

* * *

><p><strong>The boys~<strong>

Butch and Boomer were sitting on a mall's roof top. Boomer closed his eyes and began humming.

"Shut up" said Butch annoyed

"Fine"

He looked up at the moon.

_Full moon huh?_ He thought

"Butch"

"What?" snapped Butch

"Where's Brick?"

"And I should know because..?"

"Never mind"

"Whatever"

Butch stood up and jumped off the roof and landed flexibly, professionally, and safely on the ground.

He looked around and saw a police car.

He growled

He walked around to see if any certain cop was around, but no one was there. He smirked. _This is revenge time!_ He thought

He walked over to the car and punched the door.

Boomer flipped down next to him. "What in the name of rich blood are you doing?" he said

"Getting revenge on those sissies" said Butch smirking

He kept punching the door till it fell on the ground; he jumped like a cat over the car and slammed his foot on it several times.

Boomer sighed, he noticed a blonde girl nearby with a brunette by her side with a pissed face.

He raised an eye brow, and looked back at Butch who now reached the car windows and broke them to shreds.

He smiled with satisfaction.

"Dude, hide!" said Boomer

"Why?" said Butch

"Two girls are going to notice us, now move!" said Boomer

Butch looked beside him and saw the same girls Boomer saw, and then smirked.

"Uh Booms, that Blondie was the one we wanted to eat few days ago"

Boomer blinked

Butch smirked and walked up to them.

"Hey! Wait! I'm coming! "

* * *

><p><strong>The girls~<strong>

"Come on BC! Hurry!" said Bubbles

"I'm coming now zip it dummy" said Buttercup annoyed

She couldn't help but notice a boy with jet black hair smashing a police car. She grinned

_Hehe badass_ She thought

"BUTTERCUP" Shouted Bubbles

"WHAT IS IT?" Snapped Buttercup

"Oh nothing, just snapping you back to reality" said Bubbles with a sigh escaping her lips

She also noticed the two boys.

_Man! Those two are such bad people! How can he do that? _She thought._ The_ _blonde one is kinda cute though, he's not doing much other than stare with no emotion what-so-ever. Hmm maybe he's not so bad like his friend._ She giggled to herself

_Why is SHE giggling? _Thought Buttercup with annoyance

"What time is it?" said Buttercup frowning

"1:54 am" said Bubbles

"Damn that nerd" said Buttercup "I hope she's ok"

"Yeah, me too" said Bubbles with worry

"Hey"

They both stopped walking and saw the boy they saw earlier smashing the policemen car. Buttercup grinned while Bubbles gasped

He rose an eye brow.

"Yo" said Buttercup

"Sup ladies" he said with a smooth tone

Bubbles shivered and felt really cold out of the sudden.

_He's so pale..._ She thought _He seems dead…_

"Not much, sup with you badass?" she heard Buttercup say

He smirked "So I see you noticed me ruining the damn cops' car eh?"

"Yup, got to say that's creative. I never remember seeing a man with such guts" she smirked

His smirk grew larger "Kickass babe"

"Never, and I mean never do that again!" said the blonde boy panting

"Do what?" he asked

"Run off like an idiot you are!" he barked

The dark haired boy huffed

"Shut it douche bag, not my fault you're a slow runner"

"I hate you" he sighed

"Love ya too brah" the dark haired boy smirked

_Brah?_ Bubbles thought

"You two are brothers?" said Bubbles

"Unfortunately" they both said in unison

They looked at each other and gave death glares

Their death glares scared Bubbles and Buttercup.

"We're sisters too" said Buttercup

"Cool" said the dark haired boy "so where you aiming to head to?"

"Library" she said with disgust

The two boys' faces twisted in disgust

Buttercup grinned and gave out a chuckle while Bubbles giggled

They boys both inhaled heavily

The dark haired smirked

While the blonde's deep blue eyes looked worried yet lust

"Is one of you, possibly hurt?" he said in an English accent

They girls looked at each other then back at the boys

"Um, not really" said Bubbles still shocked by his sudden change of accent.

The dark haired boy's smirk faded

"You're… not?" he repeated with the same accent as his blonde brother.

_Okay, what the hell? English accent out of a sudden? _Thought Buttercup

"No, we're not! Listen dudes me and my sis right here, are kind of busy. So uh yeah we have to go bye" said Buttercup while grabbing Bubbles arm away.

Butch and Boomer looked at each other and backed away.

_We have to tell him!_ They both thought

* * *

><p>"<em>None lives who accept you to be insulted".<em>

Blossom spun around, and dashed for a light

"_My shock was a mistake"_

_Come on! Come on! Hurry Blossom! _She thought

"I've promised peace, but time has taught enough"

_SHIT!_ She thought

"_Don't fear people or the eye of blame_

_If you're afraid, don't come, I will" _

_Where should I go? _She thought

_"Am I in need of another love to hurt and suffer from?_

_Where do I travel from your torture, where?"_

"STOP SAYING WHATEVER YOU'RE SAYING!" Shouted Blossom

"_You left the heart for your cheapness and sold it.  
>As if on my worry and pain, you've been told to torture"<em>

Blossom kept running. She found a huge crystal shaped rock_._

"_People like you, would forgive me if I had faulted in their rights"_

"I don't even know you to forgive you!" She shouted once more

"_Never do the trees deny their leaves"_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You stupid moron!" She screamed

"_It's not strength to insult a soul"_

"SHUT UP JESUS!"

"_It's clear I can't combined the pain in one  
>if you're too far, and there's no way to reach you<em>

_It would be enough to just hear your voice"_

Blossom sighed and chose to ignore the voice.

_"You wish to continue your silence_

_And from eager I could die"_

"What is wrong with you? Stop talking nonsense you freak! I hate you! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shouted angrily

"_There's no reason for you to be upset and hurt me by your unmerciful words_

_Turn the world upon my head and make me shrink in my place in depth because  
>no comfort or blame would ever bring you to smile"<em>

"Why do keep saying that weird stuff?" She asked

"_My life was gone because of you"_

"Excuse me?" She said

"_I left the world and its interests for you and what have you done? You never came. You left my world in betrayal."_

"What? What are you saying? Are you mad? " She asked

"_For once, share this madness with me! And now, you will"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!<em>**

**_End of chappiee sixy! _**

**_Hope you people enjoyed it. _**

**_Now leave a review *Points at the REVIEW button*_**

**_I've always wanted to say this so.. _**

**_-TO BE CONTINUED- _**

**_:D_**


	7. Chapter 7

Some songs are getting me inspired for every and each chapter, so I'll probably write some of the lyrics :]

Anyways, sorry for the VERY VERY late update, but I was truly busy!

Well hope you enjoy this one

PS: This lyrics idea… I got it from Madam Fist :D I started listening to music and I guess I got inspired ^.^ so idea is not really mine k? ._.

**_I'll never make it without you, I need a second chance 'Cause I wanna make it about you, I'll make it my last stand. It took me a moment to see it wasn't you it was me, I couldn't let you in. Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me now I'm afraid it's too late to save again ~Adelitas way_**

_Blossom's POV_

Argh, my head… what was that all about…

I looked around the library, there was no one! Even the lights were closed!

I got up and dusted off my clothes.

I was searching for the door; I held my hands in front of me hoping there would be any kind of object I can hold to know where I was.

I grabbed something, it felt soft, and somewhat like a mouth… to be specific it felt like someone's lips.

My cheeks flushed furiously; they were really soft.

I put my hands away to my sides expecting that person to speak or at least comment.

But he or she didn't, that scared me.

That wasn't normal…

"Excuse me?" I said with my voice shaking

"Hmm?" replied a voice

It was male, obviously. But it was soothing and soft.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Looking for someone, how about you?" he said

"Searching for erm, a book" I said

"Hmm, Blossom" he said

I felt my mouth get to the shape "O"

"H- How did you know my name?" I said now my body shaking with fear

Wasn't that mad man enough?

It was dark, but I saw him! I really saw him! Now that's really weird…

He was blonde, pale and deep ocean blue eyes.

"How can I forget?" he said

"What do you mean?" I said while raising my eyebrow

He came up closer to me

I felt really cold when he did, I got even goose bumps.

His eyes turned out like a cat's eye, very bitter yet soft

I slowly felt weak, and weaker by the second

I couldn't see anymore, nothing…

The only thing I saw was a girl…

In a pink pearl dress, and a very fancy one too

She was dancing along with a boy. I couldn't see his face clearly but it was clear he was happy… and that girl… she… she looked exactly like me!

I felt my legs become numb. I felt my whole body go numb. Very annoying .I kept watching them dance gracefully and happily, but then they both turned and she looked as if she saw hell grabbing onto her.

She looked back at the boy, whispered to his ear and ran out crying. The boy looked still for a moment, staring at the dance floor and then he started to run the same trail the girl ran off in.

I somehow seemed to follow their tracks, he was looking for her, eagerly His eyes, bloody red it amazed me, they didn't scare me... no... They were beautiful actually…

He finally found the girl, her face was cold but her eyes were guilty. They were glassy pink. She smiled at him and hugged him; he hugged her back while playing with her hair. She looked at his face, caressed his cheek then said something that made the boy back off…

It was only seconds until they began to shout, well I think they were.

I then heard voices, they really were shouting

"They shouldn't stop us for letting us be! What changed thy mind so fast, thee just agreed for us to be married at last no matter what others have to say about us! We love each other! I love ye! Please you can't just break us off like that; we wanted to be a family, with our own children too! Why! What have I done that made ye change thy mind, love! Tell me! Make me understand!" Shouted the boy

"Don't make it harder than it already it is, Brick. I'm sorry but I will not betray my family more than I already have, there art lines we shall not cross any further. I will not marry ye and we will never be a family… I do love thee, yes, but we just cannot be, not every love story has its happy endings." Said the girl more calmly

"What! Weren't thee the one who told me we should fight for what we believed in? Well I believe that WE deserve our happy ending! Please!" said the boy

"I'm sorry but we cannot! Please Brick stop it! I cannot, no I will not just go away, please…" said the girl looking on down on the grass

"No! I cannot, I shall not either! Please I don't understand any of what ye art saying, this is not making any sense to me! Please I need ye in my life. I've always loved thee fairly and never have I betrayed ye!" said Brick

"That's just it! I did not love thee fairly enough to do what ye asked me! I will not leave my family behind, and maybe I haven't betrayed thee. But I have betrayed my family which is much more important. And for further notice I will be married to Dexter by the end of the month and that decision is final." Said the girl

The boy's eyes widen

"Thee chose that rotten dirt over a man whom thou spent most of thy loving life with, love? What has gotten into ye Blossom! Why now!" said the boy

The girl gritted her teeth

Wait, did he just say _**BLOSSOM?**_

"I shalt not explain myself, now step away"

"Not even on my dead bloody body."

"Don't think I'm incapable of getting you killed."

"I know you can, I'm not stopping you either."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I forgot I had an account here ._. <em>**

**_Sorry if the chappy was too short and the oh so very long wait ! _**

**_Review review review cuties :3 _**


End file.
